1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inserter apparatus, a printer, a print system and an insert method, and relates to an improvement in the inserter apparatus, the printer, the print system and the insert method used in, for example, a copying machine, and a facsimile machine or a multi function peripheral (MFP) of them.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in the copying machine, the facsimile machine, and the multi function peripheral, etc, a structure of having a built-in inserter mechanism for automatically inserting inserter papers different from printed printing papers, between such printing papers in the middle of discharging the printing papers, or having an inserter apparatus connected to outside, is proposed.
For example, an image forming system and an inserter apparatus shown in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2005-70078 (patent document 1) has a kind of such a structure.
The patent document 1 has a structure of communicating a control command transmitted between an image forming apparatus and a post-processing apparatus via the inserter apparatus, in an image forming system in which the inserter apparatus and a post-processing apparatus are connected to the image forming apparatus. In this structure, the control command communicated between the image forming apparatus and the post-processing apparatus is transmitted via the inserter apparatus, thus making it possible to simplify a control system.
However, the aforementioned patent document 1 has a problem that a variation in a carrying distance from a paper feeding stage in which an unprinted paper is set, to the inserter, and further a variation in communication of the control signal transmitted between the image forming apparatus and the post-processing apparatus must be taken into consideration, for inserting and discharging the insert paper in a good state.
Therefore, a carrying interval between paper sheets fed from the paper feeding stage is made sufficiently larger than necessary and the paper sheet is thereby prevented from being jammed. Therefore, a print processing speed tends to drop.
Particularly, when the number of prints is increased, a period required for print is extremely prolonged. Therefore, improvement is desired.